jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Odom (Open World Franchise)
Joseph Odom: Open World Franchise (ジョセフ・オドム：オープンワールドフランチャイズ Josefu Odomu: Open World Franchise) is an Open-World RPG Franchise for Gamestation, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Wii U Games (Main) Joseph Odom: Adventures (1999) Joseph Odom: Adventures (ジョセフ・オドム：世界 Josefu Odomu: World) is the first Joseph Odom Adventures games it luanched on Gamestation on September 19, 1999 in Japan, September 28, 1999 in NA, and September 29, 1999 in PAL. Joseph Odom: Adventures 2 (2017) Joseph Odom: Adventures 2 (ジョセフ・オドム：世界2 Josefu Odomu: World 2)is the sequel for Joseph Odom: Adventures and was annouced on June 18, 2016. and wa released on November 17, 2017 Joseph Odom 0: The Prequel Adventures (2019) Annouced on March 9, 2018. set to release in 2019 for GS4 and GSCinq Spin Offs Joseph Odom 2: War Friends (2002) Joseph Odom: War Friends (ジョセフ・オドム2：冒険が続く Josefu Odomu 2: Continued Adventures) is the 2nd intallment via Adeventure Series, it launched as a launch title for Gamestation 2 on September 21. 2001 in japan. September 24, 2001 in NA, and September 26, 2001 in PAL Joseph Odom 3: Way Skate(2008) Joseph Odom 3: Way Skate (ジョセフ・オドム3：バトルスター Joseph Odom 3: Battle Star) is the third intallment via Adventures Series it launched September 19, 2008 in Japan, September 21, 2008 in NA and September 26, 2008 in PAL. Joseph Odom 4: War Fare(2011) Joseph Odom 4: War Fare (ジョセフ・オドム4：恐怖と地獄に！ Josefu Odomu 4: In Fear And Hell) is the 4th Intallment via Adventures Series it launched on September 20, 2011 in Japan, September 28, 2011 in NA and September 29, 2011 in PAL. Joseph Odom 5: Revenge of The Odoms (2015) Joseph Odom VI (2019) Untitled Joseph Odom Open World Franchise Mobile Game (2020) on May 29, 2019 KICHO revealed that a mobile game of the Open World Franchise is in the works for 2020 release. Cartoon Joseph Odom (TBA) Cartoon Joseph Odom known in Japan as " The most wonderful adventure ever made starts with animation and turns into video games! Cartoon Josefu Odomu" (これまでで最も素晴らしいアドベンチャーはアニメから始まり、ビデオゲームに変わる! カートゥーン・ジョセフ・オドム Kore made de mottomo subarashī adobenchā wa anime kara hajimari, bideogēmu ni kawaru! Kāto~ūn Josefu odomu) is an upcoming Action-Adventure Video Game that was annouced on January 10, 2019 and will release on Gamestation 4 Pony, Gamestation Cinq and G5. Joseph Odom VI 2 (TBA) on September 7, 2017. it was annouced that Joseph Odom 7 is indeed in development. but current not one of the "Important Projects". Joseph confimed that their wont be any further annoucements anytime soon. on May 31, 2019 Joseph confirmed that the game will be a sequel Expansion Pack, but added that "it's not ready just yet" Remakes Joseph Odom HD: Collection(2015) Joseph Odom: Adventures 3D (2017) Joseph Odom: Adventures 3D known in japan as Josefu Odomu: Sekai Sanjigen (ジョセフ・オドム：世界三次元) is a remake of Joseph Odom: Adventures with in 3D engline it launched in Japan only on November 19, 2003 for GS2, 14 years later it was revealed to be released on GS2 Limited Black Friday as a digital included on November 24, 2017 in NA and PAL. A GS4 and Cinq Digital Version will launched on January 12, 2019 Joseph Odom: Adventures - 20th Anniversery Editon (2019) Joseph Odom: Adventures - 20th Anniversary Edition (ジョセフ・オドム：世界 - ２０周年記念リメイク Josefu Odomu: Sekai - 20 shūnenkinen rimeiku) is an upcoming remake of the 1999 Video Game Joseph Odom: Adventures. it will release on Gamestation 4 Pony and Gamestation Cinq in 2019. Joseph Odom 2 - 18th Anniversary Edition (2019) Joseph Odom 2 - 18th Anniversary Edition (ジョセフ・オドム 2 - １８周年記念リメイク Josefu odomu 2 - 18 shūnenkinen rimeiku ) is an upcoming remake of the 2001 Video Game Joseph Odom 2. it will release on Gamestation 4 Pony and Gamestation Cinq in 2019. Expansion Packs Joseph Odom Adventures (Spinoff) Joseph Odom 2 Joseph Odom 3 Joseph Odom 4 Joseph Odom 5 Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES